fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Khanetho417/Charlemagne
This article is about a fanmade 5 Charlemagne from Fate/Extella Link. Active Skills First Skill= Arts + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Evil Damage + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = Demonic Damage + |3l1 = 50% |3l2 = 55% |3l3 = 60% |3l4 = 65% |3l5 = 70% |3l6 = 75% |3l7 = 80% |3l8 = 85% |3l9 = 90% |3l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. Grants self Guts status for 1 time, 5 turns. Reduces own attack against Female enemies by 30% for 3 turns. Demerit |leveleffect = Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1100 HP |l3 = 1200 HP |l4 = 1300 HP |l5 = 1400 HP |l6 = 1500 HP |l7 = 1600 HP |l8 = 1700 HP |l9 = 1800 HP |l10 = 2000 HP |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Rank '-'= |overchargeeffect = Increases own NP damage for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 25% |c2 = 37.5% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 62.5% |c5 = 75% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |22}} |33 = |10}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Category:Blog posts